This invention relates to a latching system for luggage. More particularly, this invention relates to a three-stage latching mechanism for opening a suitcase or the like, pre-closing a suitcase, and securing a suitcase using multiple, spaced latching mechanisms operated from a single location on the suitcase.
Currently, many different forms of latching mechanisms for luggage, including hard sided luggage cases, are available on the market. For example, typical luggage cases include latches that may comprise claw bolts, sliding bolts, latch hooks that are operated by buttons, levers, continuous slide closures, known as zippers, and other mechanisms. At least one prior luggage latching system had two latching mechanisms that were remotely operated by a single operator, preferably located on the front side of the suitcase opposite the hinged side. A single operator simplifies the tasks of closing and opening a suitcase. Having several such latching mechanisms provides a secure closure on suitcases ranging from rigid clamshell types of bodies to light weight structures. As such, the term “luggage” herein is meant to include all types of storage and/or transport vessels including large storage containers such as molded plastic storage and shipping boxes for linens and the like, briefcases, soft luggage, hybrid luggage, computer bags, messenger bags, backpacks, etc.
Single-operator systems have the potential to be user friendly, and multiple latching locations provide additional security. However, currently there is no provision for ensuring that each remotely operated latching mechanism has experienced a successful engagement. In this way, a currently available suitcase having such multiple location latching mechanisms may seem closed but in fact not be securely latched in remotely operated latch location(s). Once the suitcase has been closed, it is difficult to discern whether or not the latching mechanisms have been properly engaged. One blocked latch may disrupt the entire latching system and permit the suitcase to pop open. Thus, a user may unknowingly attempt to lock their suitcase without proper latch engagement and risk losing their valuables should the suitcase indeed open.
Furthermore, some existing single operator multi-point latching mechanisms require a substantial amount of force to close and lock the suitcase. Such systems may undergo a high amount of friction between components. Latch misalignment occurs frequently making currently available single remote operator multi-point latching systems unreliable and difficult to operate.
A need therefore exists for a multiple latching system, operated and locked by a single operative mechanism that provides more than the two traditional “opened” and “closed” stages of latching. It would be beneficial to have a “pre-close” stage in which proper latching of each latching mechanism is initially ensured. It would be of further benefit to achieve multiple stages of latching, including such a pre-close stage, automatically at each of the multiple latching mechanisms.
A need also exists for further ensuring the secure closure of a suitcase by performing an additional drawing action between the top and bottom portions of the suitcase. A need further exists for a low-friction means of achieving automatic latch alignment to provide longevity of the parts and mechanisms.